


A Small Surprise (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Pack Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:The toddler comes to a stop in front of Derek, raising his arms and demanding in the most commanding tone: “You carry me!”(aka. 5 times toddler!Stiles adores Derek who is a good guardian - gee I suck at summaries tonight!)





	A Small Surprise (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A small surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715204) by [InnerCinema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
